


The Ass Class association

by Basically_Kichi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Enjoy!, Help, I might add a plot, I write this during online Classes, Itona has really good comebacks, Its a mayhaps, Just a bunch of dumb kids, Karasuma is done, Korosensei is fantastic, Multi, My grades are screaming, Nakamura and Hinano attac, Ritsu is really cryptic and sus, basically everyone is gay, either physically or mentaly, he's also really sassy, idek why, just a couple dudes being gay, just a couple guys being dudes, k - Freeform, my BACCKKK, tis class consumed to much crackcane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_Kichi/pseuds/Basically_Kichi
Summary: imean, really the title but if you want all the info, Korosensei creates a gc and it turns into Hell Fire! Enjoy... ;)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Horibe Itona/Terasaka Ryouma, One-sided Kayano Kaede/ Shioto Nagisa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 136





	1. It's bully Sugino time!! Yaaaaaaayy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my escape from my other story so, idk just a bunch of crack but i hope you's enjoys!

Im not gonna write their full names cuz aint no one got time for that.

Korosensei created 'Na na na na boo boo, you cant kill me and i cant kill you!'  
Korosensei added +28 people

Itona: Oh, so our biologically engineered octopus teacher created a chat where every one wants to kill him? So, just a regular Saturday then.

Nakamura: hbchgchsj, why is that the first thing said in this chat

Hinano: Key smashes are now considered gay, and that was one gay key smash

Nakamura: watch yourself :)

Hinano: :)

Korosensei: Now children, youre here to kill me, not eachother.

Karma: Damn, sorry Terasaka, maybe in our next lives

Hinano: bhsbcgshgcv

Nakamura: who's gay now?

Hinano: shit

Korosensei: Children, no cursing!

Okano: Jeez, i can feel the future migranes and headaches that come with this chat

Megu: Yup, hey Ritsu, whats the percentage that this chat will benifit no one?

Rowobot: about 92%!

Itona: Somehow thats better than what i thought

Yada: Hey Ritsu, why is your username diffrent?

Rowobot: because im ADMIN, which means i can control my user name and others! I can even put a virus in your phones that could send a tactical nuke in your direction!

Yada: imsorry WHAT?!?

Rowobot: :)

Okuda: Oh my

Nakamura: Hoooooooooollllllllllllyyyyyyy shirts and pants

Sugino: Ive officialy peed myself

Rinka: Please dont send a nuke towards me

Rinka: And also, Sugino, ew

Kayano: Yeah, no offense Sugino but i gott a side with Rinka, ew

Sugino: Shes threatening all of Japan with a nuke and your wierded out that ipeed myself?

Hinano: Yeah, ngl Sugino thats pretty nastie

Nakamura: Yeah tbh 

Maehara: Yeah dude, pretty gross

Isogai: Its like a 99% on the ew factor

Karma: Yeah, tmi bro

Sugino: i-

Itona: Yeah, even on Terasaka's level thats just gross

Terasaka: Im going to ignore that but yeah, pretty gross

Itona: Almost as gross as Muramatsu's ramen

Muramatsu: Id like to think tht its more gross than- hey wait a minute!

Hazama: I watch and read books and movies about people regurgatating thier organs and thats not even as gross as what you did Sugino

Sugino: WHAT?!?

Okajima: Yeah, i have interensting magazines but not as bad as that bro

Fuwa: Yeah, ive read a manga where demons eat kids but its not as bad as that Sugino.

Chiba: Extremly gross

Sugino: WHAT! SHE THRETENED TO KILL EVERYONE HERE AND OU THINK ME PEEING IS GROSS!?!?

Takebayashi: Im sorry to say that if you indeed peed yourself that means you have a weak bladder, and sharing that with the class, is indeed, gross.

Sugino: Even YOU?!

Sugaya: Wait, Sugino peed himself, ew

Sugino: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!

Hara: My cousin used to have bolemia and thrw up on me, but Sugino, thats pretty gross

Mimura: Ew Sugino, gross

Sugino: I swear ima start praying in latin if yall dont start to see the bigger PICTURE!!

Rowobot: Sugino, im not even human but thats really gross

Sugino:YOU ARE THE REASON THAT THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION IS HAPPENING!!

Rowobot: oOp, HoEs MaD

Okano: Nakamura, im going to kick your ass tf did you teach her?

Nakamura: oOp, HoEs MaD

Nakamura: Wait, shit, GETAWAY GYFJFGKUYJGHGCHCFB

Karma: Damn missed it

Korosensei: Well, other than the fact that Sugino disgusts us all, you all need to go to sleep, and Okano, release Nakamura from your basement please.

Sugino: wait WHAT?

Okano: ugghh, Yes sir

Kanzaki: wait, whats happening, nvm, im just gonna re read

Sugino has commited self delete


	2. Nicknames!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to get all the thoughts i have on these children out tbch

Korosensei: Ok Nakamura and Hinano, now would be the time to carry out your plan. NOTHING INAPROPRIATE PLEASE GIRLS!

Nagisa: wait my mom took my phone what?

Nakamura: Right sir

Hinano: Aye aye Captain!

Nakamura changed Megu's name to Ponytail  
Nakamura changed Maehara's name to Homiesexual  
Nakamura changed Okano's name to B E T  
Nakamura changed Isogai's name to i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half  
Nakamura changed Hinano's name to oMbRe  
Nakaura changed Masayoshi's name to SanicSpeed  
Nakamura changed Kayano's name to aCtOr  
Nakamura changed Nagisa's name to BlUeBeRrY  
Nakamura changed Nakamura's name to bAsIc  
bAsIc changed Mimura's name to Photoshop  
bAsIc changed Yada's name to VSCO  
bAsIc changed Takebayashi's name to sMoRt  
bAsIc changed Fuwa's name to RagingOtaku

BlUeBeErY: Really guys?

bAsIc: Your turn, my liege.

oMbRe: Thank you!

oMbRe changed Sugino's name to Uhohstinky  
oMbRe changed Rinka's name to shootshoot  
oMbRe changed Okajima's name to Bald  
oMbRe changed Kanzaki's name to Atari  
oMbRe changed Yoshida's name to MoToRcYcLe  
oMbRe changed Hara's name to ChOnK  
oMbRe changed Sugaya's name to GetStickbugedLol  
oMbRe changed Okuda's name to Chermerstrer  
oMbRe changed Chiba's name to bangbang  
oMbRe changed Hazama's name to mcr  
oMbRe changed Muramatsu's name to Ramain  
oMbRe changed Karma's name to StRaWbErRy  
oMbRe changed Itona's name to Squidward  
oMbRe changed Terasaka's name to NoGutsNoGlory

Squidward: You know what, i like this.

oMbRe: <3

VSCO: why exactly?

bAsIc: cus you wear scrunchies

mcr: really?

oMbRe: Yulp!

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: i- 

shootshoot: wait

bangbang: what

bAsIc: IT WORKED

oMbRe: WHOOOO

GetStickbugedLol: Its cause im skinny, right?

bAsIc: yee

sMoRt: Well thanks i guess?

RagingOtaku: WHOOOO

Chermerstrer: Uhm, i dont know if youve noticed but, its spelled Chemistry...

bAsIc: Oh Okuda, you precious bean

BlUeBeRrY: Why even you guys?

StRaWbErRy: Good question.

StRaWbErRy: Wait, tf

StRaWbErRy: Strawberry, really?

Uhohstinky: Oml end my exsistence.

Atari: please dont

aCtOr: Sugino has aquired 100 +xp

BlUeBeRrY: Shoot you guys he just got a nosebleed

BlUeBeRrY: ITS EVERYWHERE!!

bAsIc: Hey Ritsu, whats the percentage that Sugino has a boner rn?

Uhohstinky: NAKAMURA WTF, RITSU DONT ANSWER THAT!!

Rowobot: Hmmm, id say about 79%!

ChOnK: Damn, it got Hot n Spicy real quick

BlUeBeRrY: bjxhgskgc

oMbRe: gay~

aCtOr: Nagisa what happened?

BlUeBeRrY: [ sent photo: Its a photo of Sugino who has over a thousand tissues in his nose, there's dried blood on his shirt and he has his bag infront of his private area. ]

NoGutNoGlory: Lets stay outta the bathroom until after the janitor comes boys.

bAsIc: No no i got an idea!

Uhohstinky: oh god

bAsIc: Ok, we're all going to think of the gayest thing we can and put itin the chat, then Sugino has to imagine it. That should take care of it.

VSCO: That actually might work

Ponytail: i cant belive were doing this rn

bAsIc: ok in 3

bAsIc: 2

bAsIc: 1!

Ponytail: Karma and Nagisa locked in a closet

Homiesexual: Karma and Nagisa holding hands

B E T: Isogai and Maehara at a festival

i.sawed,this,goldfish.in.half: Terasaka and Itona in a burning building

oMbRe: Karma and Nagisa being relatively near eachother

SanicSpeed: Isogai and Maehara Waltzing

aCtOr: Terasaka and Itona wasted

bAsIc: Holy shit you guys actually did it

NoGutsNoGlory: WHAT THE FUCK

Squidward: Id rather fuck Korosensei

BlUeBeRrY: WAIT WHAT!

StRaWbErRy: brb gonna commit arson real quick

i.sawed.this.boat.in.half: WALTZING?

Homiesexual: WITH HIM?

GetStickbugedLol: Holy shit this is a fever dream

Uhohstinky: Guys i have good news

NoGutsNoGlory: What part of any of this could be considered good news?

Uhohstinky: Its gone!

oMbRe: oh boy you better run

Uhohstinky: HGVCSJK NAGISA NO GGHSCBFSEHJVB

Sugino has once again commited self delete


	3. The shipping shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title but shdvdja we just hit 77 Hits and im so HAPPY!! Holy chrystler i did this for fun but dodgamn

Uhohstinky: Nakamura, wtaf?!?

bAsIc: Wha?

Uhohstinky: Why tf is there a shrine in the janitors closet?

bAsIc: ok 1, why were you in the janitors closet, 2, thats my shipping shrine!

Uhohstinky: well i weny to grab a mop because Nagisa and Kayano saw a spider and Karma was around

Kayano: In our defense, it was poisonous and big

Uhohstinky: Tf is a shipping shrine anyway?

oMbRe: its were us shippers celebrate the oblivious hoes that you guys are!

VSCO: Very subltle

Korosensei: its true though! These girls bring some juicy gossip!

B E T: Nakamura, tf, with the octopus?

bAsIc: Hey, we work hard to get our daily dose of conspiracy shipping, and that means talking to that perv.

RagingOtaku: Some one could make a religion out of this

SanicSpeed: Its safe to say im scared now

GetStickbugedLol: idk why but i feel the sudden urge to tell you to read my user

BlUeBeRrY: wait, so, whos in the shipping shrine?

bAsIc: Technically everyone

Uhohstinky: literally how?

bAsIc: we take all ships and decide wich ones we like. So tevhnically, even Karma x Korosensei is on there

Korosensei: oh my

Chermerster: Karma looks like hes about to throw up!!

Uhohstinky: Nagisa just tripped on literally nothing

BlUeBeRrY: djwgxkevjdv

oMbRe: gay~

Ponytail: Why did i just walk down the hall to see Okana freaking out grabbing a bunch of beakers and science thing out of her bag yelling "DONT WORRY KARMA! ILL MAKE YOU SOMETHING THATLL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!!"

Homiesexual: KiNkY~

NoGutsNoGlory: Holy shit shut up

aCtOr: Wait, just out of curiosity, what is everyone's sexuality?

bAsIc: shit, Kayano coming-out with the big guns

StRaWbErRy: Holy shit, im ok, so wtf is happening?

oMbRe: Were all coming out!

bAsIc: so, ill go first, i am a lesbean

oMbRe: hshdgsh, im straight

VSCO: bi

Ponytail: straight but i support you all

Chermerster: im demi...

RagingOtaku: Im queer

aCtOr: straight here!

Homiesexual: i mean, read my name

Photoshop: Im straight

B E T: im a lesbean!

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: i think im queer?

SanicSpeed: Same

sMoRt: i am straight but it would be rude of me not to accept you guys!

ChOnK: Same

shootshoot: bi

bangbang: bi

Squidward: demi

GetStickbugedLol: ima guess gay

StRaWbErRy: Probably gay

aCtOr: hey, what about you @BlUeBeRrY?

BlUeBeRrY: sorry, my phone needed to charge. Uhm, maybe gay or bi, ive never thought about it

Uhohstinky: probs straight

Atari: ^

Uhohstinky: vsbsjsb

BlUeBeRrY: Sugino, im not going to friggin suffer through embarrassment again because Kanzaki made you feel hot.

oMbRe: Hsvsvhsh

bAsIc: gay~

Uhohstinky: why does everything end this way?

B E T: idk maybe you should go pee your pants again, itll make you feel better

Atari: wait what?

Uhohstinky: hsejwjsb

Sugino has been triple killed


	4. Uhm, so, i fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sowwy

Hoooooly shit im sorry, you're probably all sooo confused istg ima punt my dumbass.

Ok, so, i MEANT to put Isogai with Maehara NOT with Megu but tbch, i dont givea shit which person prince charming is with in this story so i made this random ass poll to get opinions cause im not doing a threesome because thats dumb, and i not doing neither cause im stubborn

now take the dodgamn quiz my fellow mistakes! https://strawpoll.com/6sxessvhr it exspires in 3 days btw

Quick note, when i say im not doing a thresome because its dumb, i mean, hoe, just cause you ship 2 characters and one of the characters is in both of those ships, doesnt mean the other 2 have anything to do with eachother! It makes me smh in my head, but, just wanted to clear that up.


	5. What happens in English stays in dod gamn English-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever wondered what in the ever loving fuck happens in Nakamura's head, well, here's your daily dose of internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing ig-
> 
> Oh and, Isogai x Maehara won soo, cOnGrAtS~
> 
> Oh, and that person who asked if Maehara x Kataoka was a mistake to, d o n ' t t h i n k i d i d n' t s e e t h a t -

Uhohstinky: Nakamura, w h y -

bAsIc: oh darling, its what i l i v e for 😘

Photoshop: wait im still sick what happened?

aCtOr: Ritsu, my girl, send da cursed vid

Rowobot: yes ma'am!

Rowobot: [ The class is normal, right as lunch break had started. 3-E was normaly talking when Nakamura jumped on the teachers desk and gave out a loud, "SWEET CAROLINE" the class all burst out with a loud "BAH BAH BAAH" 

Nakamura smiled, "GOOD TIMES NEVER FELT SO GOOD" she pointed to Hinano, "SO GOOD!" she yelled before a familiar voice yelled out a "SO GOOD!". The class turns their head and see Korosensei watching with a pink face looking through the window. "Ahh, i love that song~" .

Hinano, who was extremely suprised at seeing Korosensei watching, hit herself on her head with a ruler. She started falling back, pushing Isogai into Okuda, who then hit Nagisa and Itona, Nagisa fell into Karma who didnt fall but pushed Megu, Itona hit Hazama, who lost her balance and elbowed Teraseka in the gut, Megu fell on top of Okana, who let out a 'oof', at some point, everyone was on the ground, excluding Nagisa, who was saved, Karma, who is stronk big boi, Ritsu, cause she's a rObOt, and Yada, cause she's built diffrent.

Well at some point Karma fell over with laughter and Nakamura started secretly flipping korosensei off behind her back. Karasuma walked in the room, saw all his students on the floor, breathed, opened his mouth, and left. "NO MY HUBBY!" was all Hinano said. Nakamura snorted and all hell broke loose. Kids were trying to get up at the same time while they were laughing, kids still on the floor were getting stepped on, pure crackcane i s w e a r -. 

At some point all of 3-E was able to stand and as soon as everyone was slightly calm, Fuwa touched her forehead and said in a dissapointing voice "I knew eating all those tics tacs would leave me sugar and emotionally high!" Terasaka spits out his water right as the video cuts out, showing Terasaka about to spit water into Itona's face. ] 

Photoshop: Wha- 

bAsIc: ExAcTlY 😘 

BlUeBeRrY: Did you know how much it H U R T to fall into Karma?? 

VSCO: what- 

BlUeBeRrY: no he is a legitamite r o c k 

oMbRe: RIP Nagisa's bones 2020 

aCtOr: Rest in pepporonies 😪 

Squidward: g status, ded 🥶🥶😈💯💯 

bAsIc: i- ujfyjgjgjgdgdhgghk 

StRaWbErRy: tf i- 

MoToRcYcLe: see T H I S, T H I S S H I T is why i lurk 

oMbRe: HE'S CRAWLED OUT FROM THAT DINGY ASS LURKER HOLE HE CALLS A HOME 

bAsIc: truly a revelation- 😲 

MoToRcYcLe: i b r e a t h e d - 

Squidward: It really do be like that sometimes 

NoGutsNoGlory: why do i hang out with u guys- 

mcr: because without us u would fall into a deeper depression and lonelyness, the sadness slowly overtaking your brain until you pass out from overdose of tic tacs in your apartment complex bathroom

Uhohstinky: what the fuc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, btw, there's another assclass group chat fic on ao3 and they're better than me so im declaring w a r -
> 
> (No but their's is like, w a y better and funnier so go check dat OUT my guysss)


	6. Nagisa choked on a blueberry and Hazbin Hotel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, SO, if yall are 18+ or know e v e r h t h i n g and your innocence has been r u i n e d (like mE~), i REALLY recommmend watching Hazbin Hotel, its SUPER funny!! 
> 
> Basically, search up Vivziepop and you should see the pilot ep!
> 
> And, there are other AMAZING shows to! Like Helluva Boss or Zoophobia (which is for children and is clean), there are even adorable shorts like Holidaze! 
> 
> I L O V E her work and i R E A L L Y want to start a cartoon or a manga, or even be a voice actor because of how much her work and the streams they do have inspired me! So, go check her out you beautiful people and get more views on the Pilot so we can get ep.1!!
> 
> If you've already seen it, tell me ur fav part!

bAsIc: November JUST started and im ALREADY getting sprite cranberry commercials

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: but w h y -

bAsIc: i d e k , i listen to American music on spotify so thats probably it but s t i l l -

oMbRe: that's some epic wacktivity

cHoNk: .... w a c k t i v i t y ?

oMbRe: did i fucking stutter?

cHoNk: i- no, no you did not-

Korosensei: CHILDREN NO CURSING!

Squidward: Access denied

Rowobot: 〜(^∇^〜）

B E T : tell me why a robot is more adorable than me-

mcr: Because, Ritsu is our goddess, and without her we would all perish by being pushed down an elevator shaft and landing on bullets.  
[My english teacher really likes saying that ∑(O_O；)]

Homiesexual: hee haw

BlUeBeRrY: i-

bAsIc: hmm kinky

StRaWbErRy: Oh not like that you pervert!

bAsIc: ........Sir Pentious........????????

StRaWbErRy: Ahh, a person of culture i see-

Uhohstinky: shit they have more random crap to bond on-

bAsIc: WHOS YOUR FAV??

StRaWbErRy: Eeh, probbs Alastor

oMbRe: im not even suprised by the Alastor part-

bAsIc: YOU WATCH IT TO

oMbRe: OBVIOUSLY MY GUY

bAsIc: WHOS UR FAVVVV?

Ponytail: what chaos has insued today?Σ(･ิ¬･ิ)

oMbRe: FRIGGIN CHERRI BOMB HBY!!

bAsIc: while i do LOVE our lil AngelDust with all my h e a r t, ima HAVE to say Katie Killjoy

NoGutsNoGlory: wtf is happening-

Squidward: i really like husk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

oMbRe: well no s h i t you a r e Husk-

BlUeBeRrY: i really like Fat Nuggets.....

bAsIc: Holy saint mother teresa YOU watch HAZBIN HOTEL-

BlUeBeRrY: Yeah-

oMbRe: THE WORLD HAS BEEN TROWN OFF BALANCE AHHHHHH

bAsIc: WHO TOLD YOU TO WATCH IT-

BlUeBeRrY: Uhm, my self c o n s i o u s -

Uhohstinky: time to stab a hoe-

StRaWbErRy: this is very entertaining

oMbRe: how tf is knowing that Nagisa saw a pink spider demon doing his stripper job e n t e r t a i n i n g?

Uuohstinky: hfghfghdnhuh fu

bAsIc: gAy~

oMbRe: naner happened Sugibroooooo

Uhohstinky: Nagisa was trying to throw the blueberrys i gave him into his mouth and he read the text and he choked on one fyfufjg and fufgf ukgjkfui

bAsIc: N ag i s a c h o k e d o n h i m s e l f -

StRaWbErRy: Holy s h i t -

Homiesexual: YJGGFKVGFMGYFJYFYU NO

Atari: oh dear

aCtOr: can i commit self delete plz? （／．＼）

BlUeBeRrY: HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS NO

Squidward: oh to see without my eyes-

RagingOtaku: is it legal to commit self arson?

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: N O -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit n o t being paid to say all those things in the start notes, but, go check her OUT!!! 
> 
> Megu's name to Ponytail
> 
> Maehara's name to Homiesexual
> 
> Okano's name to B E T
> 
> Isogai's name to i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half
> 
> Hinano's name to oMbRe
> 
> Masayoshi's name to SanicSpeed
> 
> Kayano's name to aCtOr
> 
> Nagisa's name to BlUeBeRrY
> 
> Nakamura's name to bAsIc
> 
> Mimura's name to Photoshop
> 
> Yada's name to VSCO
> 
> Takebayashi's name to sMoRt
> 
> Fuwa's name to RagingOtaku
> 
> Sugino's name to Uhohstinky
> 
> Rinka's name to shootshoot
> 
> Okajima's name to Bald
> 
> Kanzaki's name to Atari
> 
> Yoshida's name to MoToRcYcLe
> 
> Hara's name to ChOnK
> 
> Sugaya's name to GetStickbugedLol
> 
> Okuda's name to Chermerstrer
> 
> Chiba's name to bangbang
> 
> Hazama's name to mcr
> 
> Muramatsu's name to Ramain
> 
> Karma's name to StRaWbErRy
> 
> Itona's name to Squidward
> 
> Terasaka's name to NoGutsNoGlory


	7. A really bad meme war because my humor sucksss OH YEAAAHHH!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyy bluetooth keyboard squadddddd~ Also, the most epic of meme wars  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://open.spotify.com/track/1WevHbgIWUwnsaUzjDLV3y&ved=2ahUKEwiH06PQyYjtAhUHQK0KHTZFAx4QFjAAegQIAhAB&usg=AOvVaw2kBdFvk5aZZDfLLbttsNRB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names for all the people who have forgotten them cause i n e v e r update :)
> 
> Megu's name to Ponytail
> 
> Maehara's name to Homiesexual
> 
> Okano's name to B E T
> 
> Isogai's name to i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half
> 
> Hinano's name to oMbRe
> 
> Masayoshi's name to SanicSpeed
> 
> Kayano's name to aCtOr
> 
> Nagisa's name to BlUeBeRrY
> 
> Nakamura's name to bAsIc
> 
> Mimura's name to Photoshop
> 
> Yada's name to VSCO
> 
> Takebayashi's name to sMoRt
> 
> Fuwa's name to RagingOtaku
> 
> Sugino's name to Uhohstinky
> 
> Rinka's name to shootshoot
> 
> Okajima's name to Bald
> 
> Kanzaki's name to Atari
> 
> Yoshida's name to MoToRcYcLe
> 
> Hara's name to ChOnK
> 
> Sugaya's name to GetStickbugedLol
> 
> Okuda's name to Chermerstrer
> 
> Chiba's name to bangbang
> 
> Hazama's name to mcr
> 
> Muramatsu's name to Ramain
> 
> Karma's name to StRaWbErRy
> 
> Itona's name to Squidward
> 
> Terasaka's name to NoGutsNoGlory

bAsIc: so ummmmmm @i **.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half @Ponytail** , which places are places the we should avoid because we've been banned before??

Ponytail: I belive, Sam"s Club, Walmart, Joann's, BIG LOT'S, and Sprouts

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: you forgot Whole Food's

Ponytail: Ah yes, and Whole Food's

bAsIc: welllll, you can add Baskin Robins to the lissssttttttt....

sMoRt: why are you like this?

oMbRe: idk why are you a good kid?!?

Squidward: 

bAsIc: but im not tho-

Squidward: ik, i just wanted to send that.

oMbRe: while we avoid the banning isue, what else you got?

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: wAiT-

Squidward:

cHoNk: wtf did i just awaken to-

bAsIc: satanism at its finest

RagingOtaku: nice, but i can do better

Squidward: oh really

Uhohstinky: is there going to be a meme war? cause me and Nagisa can walk to school faster to watch this shitshow

BlUeBeRrY: Oh god, how about we do that so you don't trip on the imaginary to sharp pencil on the way

Uhohstinky: im going to ignore that but RACE YA

BlUeBeRrY: jgcjgchgchgc

oMbRe: ok, lets start this disaster

RaginOtaku: 

Squidward: nice, but can you beat, T H I S ?!

Squidward:

RagingOtaku, hAh, _w e a k_

RagingOtaku: 

Squidwrd: impressive, but not enough to make me admit defeat!

Squidward: 

RagingOtaku: Fine, Shrek it is

RagingOtaku: 

Squidward: so, its turned into a shrek war has it?

Squidward: 

RagingOtaku: Hnng, well, i got something

RagingOtaku: 

Squidward: tAkEs DaMaGe

Squidward: 

RagingOtaku: *loses xp* ughhh

RagingOtaku: 

Squidward: *gasp* lets see how this affects you!

Squidward: 

RagingOtaku: ugh, truly a hee haw meme, bt id like to see how you farry against T H I S

RagingOtaku: 

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: OK, NO MORE, WE ARE DONE

Squidward: dang, i even had a Hisoka one prepared-

RagingOtaku: ok, we will ONLY stop if i get to see this-

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: ugh, fine

Squidward: 

RagingOtaku: AHAHHAHAHAA

oMbRe: GUYS

Ponytail: Yes?

oMbRe: NAKAMURA WAS ALREADY DYING AT ALL THE MEMES, BUT TERASAKA FELL OUT OF HIS DAMN CHAIR AND NOW SHE WON'T BREATHE

bAsIc: HBSJGDVLGVEYFCR _HELPME_ JWHCWEII

oMbRe: **@NoGutsNoGlory** WHY DID YOU FALL OUT OF YOUR DAMN CHAIR, SHE'S FRIGGIN _D Y I N G_

NoGutsNoGlory: IM FUCKIN SORRY, NOT MY FAULT ITONA IS A FUCKIN CRYPID

mcr: ah, a competitor, tell me, what did he say?

NoGutsNoGlory: nothin

bAsIc: ain't NEVER SEEN OUR RESIDENT BAD BOY BLUSH

RagingOtaku: !!!

GetStickbugedLol: _w h a t d i d y o u s a w t o h i m_ **@Squidward**

Squidward: he asked me why i had all those memes, and i said "Hey girl, do you love water, cause that means you love 80% of me" and he fell

StRaWbErRy: oh god that's GREAT

oMbRe: HUFGJHHHKGEUKXR

bAsIc: WHAT COURAGE FROM ANOTHER DIMESION LET YOU DO _T H A T_

Squidward: i found it with this

Squidward: 

BlUeBeRrY: did terasaka just get hit on, with a _meme....?????_

StRaWbErRy: _haHAAAAAA_ what a _fantastic fuckin friday_

bAsIc: but you forgot onee thiinggg

StRaWbErRy: _n a n i ? ?_

bAsIc: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally started Danganronpa, are you guys proud of meeee??? Tell me who won the meme war and your fav meme!


	8. Eyo, Discord check!!

https://discord.gg/uqnhkzm7

Join if you dare~

edit: OK I FIXED THE LINK IT SHOULD WORK NOW IMSORRY GUYS IM AN IDIOT GYEEKGRFRUKEK,GY


	9. Nagisa almost got laid and Nakamura inhaled a pop tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the jist by now-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megu's name to Ponytail
> 
> Maehara's name to Homiesexual
> 
> Okano's name to B E T
> 
> Isogai's name to i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half
> 
> Hinano's name to oMbRe
> 
> Masayoshi's name to SanicSpeed
> 
> Kayano's name to aCtOr
> 
> Nagisa's name to BlUeBeRrY
> 
> Nakamura's name to bAsIc
> 
> Mimura's name to Photoshop
> 
> Yada's name to VSCO
> 
> Takebayashi's name to sMoRt
> 
> Fuwa's name to RagingOtaku
> 
> Sugino's name to Uhohstinky
> 
> Rinka's name to shootshoot
> 
> Okajima's name to Bald
> 
> Kanzaki's name to Atari
> 
> Yoshida's name to MoToRcYcLe
> 
> Hara's name to ChOnK
> 
> Sugaya's name to GetStickbugedLol
> 
> Okuda's name to Chermerstrer
> 
> Chiba's name to bangbang
> 
> Hazama's name to mcr
> 
> Muramatsu's name to Ramain
> 
> Karma's name to StRaWbErRy
> 
> Itona's name to Squidward
> 
> Terasaka's name to NoGutsNoGlory

aCToR: Why does Nagisa look like he's quite literally about to combust-

Uhohstinky: now t h i s is a fun story-

BlUeBeRrY: Sugino i swear if you say anything i will choke you

oMbRe: now t h a t s gay-

SanicSpeed: ive literally never heard Nagisa threaten sugino wh

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: wait what, sugino is something wrong with nagisa??

Homiesexual: a boy can dream

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: what??

Homiesexual: idk night terrors now continue whats up with nagi wagi??

bAsIc: NAGI WA- WHJGWJHDGEJDGEXD

oMbRe: aint there never been a gayer keysmash-

mcr: does this have to do with what i saw behind the school?

Uhohstinky: oh ho ho yes it doessssss

BlUeBeRrY: Sugino i will literally bury you don't you dare

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: wait what happened behind the school??

oMbRe: do tell~

bAsIc: *flutters eylashes*

cHoNk: miss ma'am-

Uhohstinky: well if you m u s t know~

Atari: could you please just tell us already? i can see hinano drooling in anticipation-

Uhohstinky: OF COURSE!!

bAsIc: w h i p p e d -

oMbRe: creammmm~

BlUeBeRrY: Sugino.

mcr; eh, this is going to slow, i saw Karma pining Nagisa to a wall but before i could leave i heard a moan. Thats all really

bAsIc: 

oMbRe: 

Ponytail: 

Sanicspeed:

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half:

aCtOr:

Uhohstinky: suprise?

Atari: oh my

bAsic: ex 

oMbRe: fucking

bAsIc: SCUSE

oMbRe: ME?!?!?

BlUeBeRrY: ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK

Ponytail: son, if you have done the deed before holy matrimony im going to douse you in holy water and skittles

RagingOtaku: taste da rainbow

BlUeBeRrY: oh my god we didn't do that i swear!

aCtOr: im gonna go bleach my eyes-

Homiesexual: damn smurf, with Akabane?!?

oMbRe: were you bottommmm????

BlUeBeRrY: WH NO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

bAsIc: hmm really?? then were's karma and why isnt he online??~

StRaWbErRy: what the fuck is happening here-

Uhohstinky: ah yes, the man of the hour!

aCtOr: i could literally hear nagisa hiss-

oMbRe: Nagisa = Furry?!?!

bAsIc: hush next chapter!

cHoNk: next what?

StRaWbErRy: No me and nagisa didn't fuck you filthy perverts

aCtOr: I KNOW I DID NOT JUST HEAR NAGI SAY THAT-

oMbRe: What'd he say?!?!

aCtOr: Nagisa is staying over at mine for a bit but he locked himself in the closet to hide from me cause of the moaning situation, and he didn't know i was right next to the door, i heard what you said!! gwszjhxgdejxgek

BlUeBeRrY: KAEDE PLEASE ILL GIVE YOU COOKIES

bAsIc: TELL US

aCtOr: SORRY NAGISA I SIMP FOR HEMBARAZZING YOU

BlUeBeRrY: KAEDE PLEASE

StRaWbErRy: i actually kinda wanna know spill the beans!

oMbRe: KAEDE ILL BUY YOU TWO POUNDS OF PUDDING

aCtOr: SOLD!

BlUeBeRrY: KAEDE PLEASE

aCtOr: he saiiidddd~

bAsIc: TELL US

aCtOr: "Yeah but we almost *did* fuck you damn rutting alpha male"

oMbRe: WHAT?!?!

bAsIc: WWSHIUXGEIXHEXK

RagingOtaku: OH, I BETTER WRITE THAT DOWN! COULD BE USED FOR A COMEDY BL MANGA!

StRaWbErRy: Hey Kaede, im gonna go pick up Nagisa

aCtOr: YES!! Get this pining fool outta my bathroom!

BluEbErRy: i dedicate my life to our lord and saviour Skeet from Jimmy Neutron and this is the thanks i get?

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: wh 

bAsIc: hey Skeet is hot

aCtOr: KARMA JUST BROKE MY FUCKING BATHROOM DOOR

oMbRe: WH

aCtOr: HE LITERALLY PUSHED THE HANDLE AND THE WOOD BROKE

bAsIc: i like your funny words magic man

aCtOr: PLEASE HE'S CARRYING NAGISA AWAY BRIDAL STYLE FGHFHGJHG

aCtOr: wait......

Kayano clicks off her phone and walking into the kitchen. She heard strange noises coming from there a bit before Karma came. Sh took a hesitant step inside to see Hinano, Nakamura, and Fuwa crushing up Poptarts. She was actually curious on what they we're gonna do so she took out her phone and started recording. Fuwa set up the dust in a straight line as Hinano patted Nakamura's back and tell her repeatedly "you are the badass blonde antagonist in every james bond movie hon you got this"

Fuwa gave the other two a thumbs up and Nakamura sat in front of the aligned dust. she put a finger to cover one hole of her nose, and lept down. kayano saw all the sugary dust in slow motion, slowy finding its way its Nakamura's open nose hole. after the epic mind slow mo finished she reached up to cover a laugh as nakamura fell out of her chair onto the floor screaming about how "she felt it youch her brain"

ahh yes, she thought, ringpop, the sweet life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo! im back like a jojo siwa bomerang attack! and that was y o u r daily dose of internet~
> 
> fun fact, me and my friends snorted cheetos/takis once, the nasal pain was a s t r o n o m i c a l !


	10. more suckino hate and bottoms and simps unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YALL DONT KNOW BY NOW, IMA BE REALLY DISSAPOINTED
> 
> TW: meantions of su\c\\\de (its a joke but i dont wanna hurt or offend my precious babies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megu's name to Ponytail
> 
> Maehara's name to Homiesexual
> 
> Okano's name to B E T
> 
> Isogai's name to i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half
> 
> Hinano's name to oMbRe
> 
> Masayoshi's name to SanicSpeed
> 
> Kayano's name to aCtOr
> 
> Nagisa's name to BlUeBeRrY
> 
> Nakamura's name to bAsIc
> 
> Mimura's name to Photoshop
> 
> Yada's name to VSCO
> 
> Takebayashi's name to sMoRt
> 
> Fuwa's name to RagingOtaku
> 
> Sugino's name to Uhohstinky
> 
> Rinka's name to shootshoot
> 
> Okajima's name to Bald
> 
> Kanzaki's name to Atari
> 
> Yoshida's name to MoToRcYcLe
> 
> Hara's name to ChOnK
> 
> Sugaya's name to GetStickbugedLol
> 
> Okuda's name to Chermerstrer
> 
> Chiba's name to bangbang
> 
> Hazama's name to mcr
> 
> Muramatsu's name to Ramain
> 
> Karma's name to StRaWbErRy
> 
> Itona's name to Squidward
> 
> Terasaka's name to NoGutsNoGlory
> 
> guess the names in the bottoms and simps chat (insert lenny face cuz im way to lazy)

The bottoms and the simps innit

DevilSimp: You guys are so terrible-

Puddinginnit: im JUST saying people could be gayer smh

HeatherChandler: see, SHE gets me

aDeRoL: you guys slowly give me strokes

bugsss: stronks**

simps.for.prince.charming: see now that, that was gay

DevilSimp: i popped my neck but i heard two cracks, im scared to move

Puddinginnit: shawty, ig it rlly sucks to suck

bugsss: yeah gl with that

HeatherChandler: haha, fuckin loser

aDeRoL: death was inevitable

DevilSimp: heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i-i-i don't know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it's my fault 😢 it's my fault 🤦🏻♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪

aDeRoL: Every day I go to a school that likes to help with learning

bugsss: One two threes, they're the keys

HeatherChandler: Basic math, Very easy!

simps.for.prince.charming: To Baldi's world of fun where no one leaves till' educated

DevilSimp: so, you guys are gonna ignore my 78 year old neck and sing TheLivingTombstone?

Puddinginnit: yeah

DevilSimp:Every door is locked up tight, stay inside,  
Till' we're graded

aDeRoL: The students try their best to  
Better their education

HeatherChandler: oh shit you guys, scatter, the main chat is having an orspasm

DevilSimp: a WHAT

nananana boo boo you cant kill me and i cant kill you~

oMbRe: Karuma-kun~

actOr: Karuma-kun~

bAsIc: C'mon Karuma-kun~ Don't you want me to let you braid my long blue hair~

ombRe: or read you the poem i wrote~

stRaWbErRy: you guys, can go, and suck my dick :)

oMbRe: Anything for you Karuma-kun~

sTrAwBeRrY: well, im going to jump into the freeway

Squidward: you and me both know that wont kill you.

Squidward: well i guess the nearest volcano might work

aCtOr: Karuma-kun~ don't you wanna play with my blue lockss~

StRaWbErRy: well, i guess ill be going to that volcano

Squidward; save some of that sewerscide for me

stRaWberRy: yeah of course

(i stole that from Big mouth don't @ me)

BlUeBeRrY: what are you guys even doing?

StraWbErRy: i guess ill be seeing elmo in hell

ombRe: oh, we're just recreating karmas fantasys!

bAsIc: by acting as you

aCtOr: duh

BlUeBeRrY: literally how would that help him live out his fantasies?

Ramain: Miss gurl

mcr: he literally made you moan what in the holiest of fuqs do you mean

actor: do i need to hit you over your dumb blueberry head with one of @RagingOtaku's bl mangas??

BlUeBeRrY: Well in all honesty its wasn't that suprising, Karma has always been like that

oMbRe: hol up, lemme get my reading glasses i don't think i read that right-

bAsIc: you're telling me, that this sadistic bitch has made you moan more than once

StraWbErRy: nevermind Itona wanna create a pact and commit self arson??

Squidward: maybe when you stop being a pining loser.

NoGutsNoGlory: Damn Itona, that was nice

mcr: shut up simp

Ramain: yeah sthu

moToRcYcLe: yeah you freaking loser who cant even confess his own feelings

NoGutsNoGlory: what the f u c k you guys-

BlUeBeRrY: I mean, yeah like, 5 times?

oMbRe: KARMA WH

bAsIc: KARMA YOU HORNY BASTARD

actOr: KARMA, DID YOU STEAL MA BOIS V CARD, I WILL CHOMP ON YOUR KIDNEYS ISTG DID YOU

StRaWbErRy: who's Karma? im Shakira, le do le le lo le??

BlUeBeRrY: I know you did not just compare yourself to Shakira

StRaWbErRy: I didn't but would'nt it be funny if i did?

oMbRe: holy sherfuffle you guys fight like some old married couple who know how to use phones and laugh at the best memes

uhohstinky; wtf is a shurfuffle-

Homiesexual: shut up suckino

basIc: sthu suckino

oMbRe: omg shut your up suckino

mcr: be quiet suckino

bald: hush your face suckino

StRaWbErRy: stfu suckino

aCtor: shut your fuck suckino

Uhohstinky: I WAS JUST TRYNA LISTEN TO PENELLOPE SCOTT SCREW YOU GUYS HSSGXYGCDWUCH

BlUeBeRrY: Anyways, i don't know why you guys think me and karma do.... stuff

Ponytail: Ok, this has been a nice ride but Nagisa, he has made you moan 5 or 6 times, you have matching nicknames, literally calls you nagisa-chan, and has watched the entire series of Sophia the first with you because he felt bad he spilt your ice cream

aCtOr: i know you did not watch Sophia the first without me-

(if yall want mayhaps ill actually write that, also, all songs in Sophia the first are a damn bop you can come at me)

Ponytail: you two are so gay for eachother its not even funny

bAsIc: nah its pretty funny

ombRe: yeah they're like, my comfort ship

Ponytail; ok its pretty funny but i swear to Atua if i see you guys drooling at eachother tommorow im literally locking you two in a sauna

RagingOtaku: ISHIMONDO?!?!

Ponytail: yes, or i HOPE SO

StRaWbErRy: i uhm, plea the fifth??

aCtoR: we aren't in america

StRaWbErRy: I call Danny Gonzalez to the stand

bAsIc: do n o t bring Danny into this-

BlUeBeRrY: uhm, im gonna go thinkaboutsomethingsyeahseeyouguystommorow!

bAsIc: THINK HARD YOU TWINK, THINK HARDER THAN YOU'VE EVER THOUGHT BEFORE

oMbRe: pls i bet thinking abt karma is enought to make him think hard

aCtOr: OH WOW, OH WOW

Homisexual: THANK YOU HINANO, FOR THAT VERY PLEASANT IMAGE

i.sawed.this.goldfish.in.half: oh, well im gonna go bleach my entire body

Uhohstinky: ah yes, imagining my best friend getting laid before me will totally help me sleep

bAsIc: it'll totally help me sleep

Squidward: Well this was supposed to be a nice, gay chapter but the author has a very dirty mind so we're gonna end it here

bAsIc: what kind of cryptid tide pods are you on-

Squidward: mango now bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im starting to get more comments and you guys, you happy go lucky teletubbies, you shawty baes, yall make me so damn h a p p e e lik wh STOPP BEING SO SWEET ILL CRY
> 
> pls no but every comment i get i freaking melt like, i wuv u guys-
> 
> n e gays i hope you guys enjoyed this slightly longer (??) chapter! 
> 
> i think i might write some karmagisa next but i aint really sure, what do yall think!
> 
> Have a nice national ringpop day, hint: e v e r y d a y i s n a t i o n a l r i n g p o p d a y o r m y l i f e i s a l i e


	11. So uh, getting Pinterest might've been a mistake-

EYYY, i was to lazy to actually update so i got Pinterest, yes you should be in fear. So because i feel bad i found pictures for you guys that you've probably already seen! Aren't i sooooo original~ anyways i didn't draw any of these! I don't have that amount of talent or will power smh😫. Enjoy shawty baesss

[Bye i didn't know this was from a dirty boi, i also don't know what this says 😫😍](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/586453182723813207/)

[This one kinda horny negl but it's still cute i swear im not a Fujoshi-](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/10485011617802048/)

[Nakamura is actually so pretty-](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/522628731758753408/)

[HE'S PRINCE CHARMINSHGSGSBYSHWHZHW](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/15833036168954623/)

[Hinano's entire exsistence is holy convince me im wrong](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/105130972539757113/)

[Ngl i don't really like Kaede but this is WHOOO](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2462974777348063/)

[hah, GAEEE](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/49047083431260378/)

[Poor Nagiwagi](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/8444318040964571/)

Ok bye i'm gonna go chomp on some tide pods


End file.
